Extreme Ghostbusters Credits
Extreme Ghostbusters Credits for the one Season. Other than the Region 2 DVDs, there has been no release of Extreme Ghostbusters on DVD. Unlike The Real Ghostbusters and Slimer!, the credits were updated per episode. Imagery in Credits There are a number of sketches of ghosts that appear during the credits. A list of them is below. *Samhain Coming from right *Unknown Coming from left *Ravana Coming from bottom *Unknown Coming from top-right *Achira Coming from left *Ghash Coming from bottom *Unknown Coming from right *Tempus Coming from left *Unknown Coming from top *Unknown Coming from right *Unknown Coming from left *Unknown Coming from bottom *Unknown Coming from top-right *Unknown Coming from left *(A Ghost from Grundelesque) Coming from bottom Notes Unlike The Real Ghostbusters, Extreme Ghostbusters properly accredits crew per episode. Previous series Real Ghostbusters accredited all for the season for each episode. The music/noises in the Credits was originally of spook noises and a subtle but ominous sounding music. Episode "Moby Ghost" it changes over to a different verse in the Ghostbusters Theme. First 25 episodes have the first music and the remaining 15 use the second music. Typed Credits To see credits click "Show". In credits at start of episodes Executive Producers Joe Medjuck Danny Goldberg Developed By Jeff Kline Richard Raynis Executive Producer Richard Raynis In credits after start of episodes Supervising Producer Jeff Kline Produced By Audu Paden Story Editor(s) (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (12), (13), (15) Dean Stefan (01), (02), (03), (06), (08), (12), (13) Kevin Campbell (07) Marty Isenberg (15) Bob Skir (15) Producer (04), (05), (09), (10), (11), (14) Duane Capizzi (04), (05), (09), (10), (11), (14) Written By Billy Brown (01), (02) Dan Angel (01), (02) Dean Stefan (01), (02) Bob Skir (03) Marty Isenberg (03) Duane Capizzi (04), (05) John Semper (06) Steve Roberts (07), (14) Neil Ruttenberg (08) Alexx Van Dyne (09) Siobhan Byrne (10) Steve Slavkin (11) Steve Cuden (12) Lara Runnels (13) Patricia Carr (13) Ernie Altbacker (15) James Krieg (15) Creatures and Characters Created By Fil Barlow Supervising Director (07), (10), (11), (14) Vic Dal Chele (07), (11), (13), (14) Frank Squillace (10), (15) Directed By Rafael Rosado (01), (02), (03), (12) Audu Paden (04) Scott Wood (05), (11) Vic Dal Chele (06) Bob Fuentes III (07), (13) Frank Squillace (08) Tim Eldred (09), (10), (15) Gloria Jenkins (11), (14) In credits at end of episodes Currently Episodes 01-09 are included only. More to come. Starring Tara Charendoff Maurice LaMarche Jason Marsden Pat Musick (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11) Alfonso Ribeiro Rino Romano Billy West Additional Voices Susan Tyrrell (01), (02) David Prince (02) Michael Corbett (03) Hal Gould (03) Mikey Kelly (03) Loren Lester (03) Megan Mullally (03) Roger Rose (03) D. Bradley Baker (04) Joe Alaskey (05) John Ingle (05) Keith Szarabajka (05) Gregg Berger (06) Earl Boen (06) Jess Harnell (06) John Mariano (06) Cynthia Songe (07) Justin Jon Ross (07), (08) Thomas Dekker (08) Susan Silo (08) Susan Blu (09) Charlie Adler (10) E.G. Daily (10) Pat Fraley (10) Fernando Escandon (11) Theme and Music by Jim Latham Production Manager Miles Horst Associate Producer Monique Beatty Executive Design Consultant Everett Peck Art Director Alex Stevens (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Vince Toyama (10) Character Designers Helen Maier Uni-Art Fil Barlow (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Everett Peck (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Donn Greer (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Thomas Perkins (01), (02), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) Matthew Thom(p)son (01), (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Caroline Choat (02), (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Background Supervisor (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Vincent Toyama (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Background Designers''' Maurice Edwards (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) Jay Hong (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) Hakjoon Kang (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Joseph Aguilar (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08) Jonard Soriano (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (09), (10) Jevon Bue (01), (02), (04), (05), (06), (07) Michael Coy (01), (02), (04) Shepherd Hendrix (01), (02), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) David James (01), (02), (04), (05) Enzo Baldi (03), (07), (09), (11) Fred Carillo (03), (11) Lawrence Kim (05), (06), (07), (08), (10) Arthur Morales (06), (07), (08), (09) Frank Brunner (09), (10) Eufronio Cruz (10) Prop Supervisor(s) David James (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Gene Mattos (03) Wayne Schultz (03), (06), (07) Eugene Mattos (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Wayne Schulz (07) Prop Design Dirk Okumoto Ray Leung (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (09), (10), (11) Kathleen Poirer (01), (02), (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Thomas Perkins (01), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Wayne Schulz (02), (08), (09), (10), (11) Color Director Andrew Brandou Color Design Supervisor Mike Guerena (01), (03), (04), (06), (08), (09), (10), (11) Azariah Owens (02), (05), (07) Traci Balthazor (11) Color Stylists Jean-Paul Bondy Brian Smith Rachel Stratton Cindy Carrington (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Pete Ehrlich (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Antonio Gonella (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Chris Hacker (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Kevin Hanley (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Kersti Lyons (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Dorothy Murry (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Azariah Owens (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Carlos Ramirez (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Bart Saric (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Danielle Vega (01), (02), (04), (05), (06) Traci Balthazor (03), (07), (08), (09), (10) Patrick Delaney (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Edmond Garcia (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Anne-Louise Mahoney (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Ray McClure (or Acclure) (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Alys Urwiler (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Dimitri Bialk (10), (11) Will Burns (10), (11) Djinni Christner (10), (11) Merysa Nichols (10), (11) Sean Martinez (11) Character Color Stylists Evan Mack Ross Malorzo Storyboard Artists Sam Liu (01), (02), (03), (04) Joy Kolitsky (01), (02), (05), (11) Tim Divar (01), (02), (04), (06) Tim Eldred (01), (02), (06), (08) Warren Greenwood (01), (02), (06) Chuck Jones (01), (02), (08) Rafael Rosado (01), (02) James Yang (01), (02), (05), (10), (11) Chris Berkeley (03) Chris Dozois (03), (04) Alan Caldwell (04), (06), (08) Wayne Cash (04), (08) Frank Turner (04), (07) Homer Reyes (05), (09), (10) Andy Thom (05) Scott Wood (05) Joe Orrantia (07) Cash Donovan (07) John Fox (07) Adrian Gonzales (09) Gloria Jenkins (09) Jay Oliva (09), (10), (11) Ed Nebres (10) Glenn Hill (11) Storyboard Clean-Up Artists Lisa Baytos (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Chuck Jones (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Wayne Cash (01), (02), (03), (05) Tim Divar (01), (02), (03), (05), (08) Frank Turner (01), (02), (03), (05), (06) Joe Daniello (06) David (Dave) Hartman (06), (08), (11) J. C. Ponce (06) Scooter Tidwell (06), (09), (10) Chap Yaep (06), (07) Ray Angrum (07), (11) Arnold Doong (08), (11) Samuel Montes (08), (11) Sebastian Montes (08), (11) Ed Nebres (09) Ron Zeilenger (09), (11) Jane Wu (10) Lothell Jones (11) Jeff Rebner (11) Production Supervisor(s) Shannon Muir (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (08), (09) George Harris (03), (08), (10) Rosa Yang (03) Thomas Shalin (04), (08) Luke Wasserman (04), (06), (09) Scott Bernstein (06), (07), (11) Duff Armour (07), (11) Anthony Matthews (09) Supervising Art Coordinator (01), (02), (03), (05), (11) Eric (J.) Vesbit (01), (02), (03), (05), (11) Art Coordinator (03) Matt Schenk (03) Production Secretary Craig (P.) Jenkins Production Assistant Phil Crain (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (11) John Diaz (08), (09), (10) Production Runner Edward Mariscal (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (07), (08), (09), (11) John Diaz (06) Michael Macasero (10) Post Production Assistant (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Lisa Castro (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Technical Consultant Kirk Kilgour Asst. to Mr. Kline Kirstin Hartenbower Asst. to Mr. Raynis Michael Nobori Coordinating Producer Ping Warner Consulting Animation Co-Producer Joel T. Kuwahara Animatic Supervisor Roger Injarusorn Animatic Supervising Editor (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) Amie Lim (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10) Animatic Production Coordinator (11) Rosa Yang (11) Animatic Editors Jhoanne Reyes (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10) Sandra Shibuya (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10) Toshiyuki Hiruma (05) David Choe (08), (11) Margaret Hou (08), (11) Brett Johnson (08), (11) Tina Kane (08), (11) Dustin Foster (09), (10) Animatic Assistant Editors Margaret Hou (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07) Tina Kane (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07) Samantha Thomas (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (09), (10), (11) Kristie Cano (06), (07), (09), (10) Myra Owyang (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Peter Kaufman (Pieter Ka Ufman) (07), (09) Carmen Cano (08) Magda Greene (08) Tony Tedford (08), (09), (11) Mike Yang (08) Carey Conley (10) Pieter Kaufman (10), (11) Aroonsawat Sawat-Chuto (10), (11) Benjamin Choo (11) Monica Lee (11) Animatic Assistant(s) (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (10), (11) Kirstie Cano (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Carmen Cano (06), (07) Magda Greene (06), (07) Mike Yang (06), (07) Eric Lipska (10), (11) Linda Nagata (11) Alys Urwiler (11) Track Reading Slightly Off-Track Supervising Timing Director Michel Lyman Timing Directors Aaron Crippen Jamie Huang (01), (02), (03), (04), (06), (07), (08), (10), (11) Holly duRivage (01), (02), (03), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Randy Ludensky (01), (02), (03), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Fred Crippen (02), (05), (09), (10), (11) Kunio Shimamura (02), (09), (10), (11) Frank Weiss (02) Marleen May (05), (06), (09) Marja Rodriquez (05), (06) Becky Bristow (06), (07), (09), (11) Jerjlyn (Jerilyn) Metlin (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Fred Miller (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) David Teague (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Tom Cook (08) Zeon Da Vush (08), (11) Jill Jacobs (08), (10), (11) Supervising Effects Editor Kris Weber Sherwood Checking Supervisor Sandi Hathcock Checkers Peter Aries Duff Armour (01), (02), (08), (09), (10), (11) Kim Truong (03), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Rex Faraday (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Rita Doumar (08), (09), (10), (11) Gloria Palter (08), (09), (10), (11) Dialogue Coder (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Erik Peterson (06), (07), (08), (09), (10), (11) Dialogue Director Susan Blu Talent Coordinator(s) Carl Deo Michael Hack (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Talent Assistant(s) Sandra Kang Lisa Castro (01), (02), (03), (04), (05) Recorded at Screenmusic Studios (Aka: Screen Music) Script Coordinator Lara Runnels Supervising Editor Bruce W. Cathcart Editors Eytan Sternberg Eric Daroca Kyle Solorio (06), (08), (09), (10), (11) Assistant Editor Darryl Johnson Director of Post Production Christopher Keith Post Production Supervisor Dennis Graham Post Production Sound Services Advantage Audio, Inc. Sound Effects Editors Michael Warner Jorge Riesenfeld Dialogue Editors Gregory Chalekian Robbi Smith Allison Hynes Foley Artists Phyllis Ginter Rick Partlow Foley Recordists Kris Daly Lenise Bent Rick Sanchez Re-Recording Mixers Jim Hodson Ray Leonard Michael Beiriger Melissa Gentry-Ellis Fil Brown Overseas Production by Koko Enterprise Company, Ltd.(01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11) Hanho Heung-Up Company, Ltd. (07), (09) Overseas Supervising Director(s) Toshiyuki Hiruma(01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (10), (11) Don Schweikert (07), (09) Overseas Director(s) Sung-Man Huh (01), (02), (10) Ho-Sae Lee (03), (04) Hoon Jung (04) Noh-Soo Kwak (05), (11) Kwang-Baek Lee (06) Dae Ryong Kang (07), (09) Doo Chun Kim (07), (09) Sung-Man Huh (08) Overseas Layout (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (07), (08), (09), (11) Sung-Man Huh (01) Bum-Gil Lee (02) Dong-Nam Kim (02) Tae-Sun In (03), (04) Noh-Soo Kwak (05) Young-Duck Hong (06) Hee-Chul Kang (06) Baek Ma Jung (07), (09) Jong Chul Park (07), (09) Sung-Man Huh (08) E-Chul Kim (11) Overseas Key Animation Chang-Shin Yoo (01), (08), (10) Young-Shik Jeun (02) Byung-Chul Kim (02) Sung-Hyun Koh (03) Jong-Jung Lee (03) Jung-Mi Park (04) Soon-Young Cho (04) Myung-Hee Yoo (05) Young-Soo Kim (05) Hoon Yeo (06) Tae-Shik Kang (06) Jin Sung Oh (07), (09) Seung Woo Yang (07), (09) Sung Jong Seo (07), (09) Jong-Myung Bae (11) Overseas Color (11) Sung-Sook Lee (11) Overseas Background (01), (02), (03), (04), (05), (06), (08), (10), (11) Ung-Hwan Oh (01), (08), (10) Kuk-Sun Jeun (02) Hae-Kyung Kwak (03), (04), (05) Hyun-Soo Kim (03), (04) Young-Hee Lee (05) Hyun-Ha Lee (06) Young Bae (06) Hye-Young Kwak (11) Overseas Final Check Chang-Shin Yoo (01), (08), (10) Eun-Hee Baek (02) Koon-Ho Han (02) Junh-Koo Seo (03), (04) Jae-Dong Lee (05), (11) Mi-Ok Kwon (06) Ho-Soon Shin (06) Young Boo Im (07), (09) Overseas Camera Sung-Il Choi (01), (06), (08), (10) Suck-Yun Yoon (02) Sung Duck Yoo (03), (04) Jung-Soo Nam (03), (04) Hark-Soo Yoo (05) Jong Su Lim (07), (09) Byung Soo Park (07), (09) Hark-See Yoo (11) Main Title Director Richard Raynis Main Title Assistant Directors Tim Eldred Bob Hathcock Roger Injarusorn Kris Weber Sherwood Toshiyuki Hiruma Opening Title Design Vortex Media Arts Main Title Digital Ink & Paint U.S. Animation Main Title Music Created by Jim Latham Based on the Original Theme by Ray Parker, Jr. This Motion Picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Copyright © 1997 Adelaide Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Adelaide Productions, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for the purpose of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Based on the motion picture "Ghostbusters" Characters created by: Dan Aykroyd Harold Ramis Gallery Credits in General The Credits seen here are of episode "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" when it aired on BKN syndication. EGBCreditssc01.png| EGBCreditssc02.png| EGBCreditssc03.png| EGBCreditssc04.png| EGBCreditssc05.png| EGBCreditssc06.png| EGBCreditssc07.png| EGBCreditssc08.png| EGBCreditssc09.png| EGBCreditssc10.png| EGBCreditssc11.png| EGBCreditssc12.png| EGBCreditssc13.png| EGBCreditssc14.png| EGBCreditssc15.png| EGBCreditssc16.png| EGBCreditssc17.png| EGBCreditssc18.png| EGBCreditssc19.png| EGBCreditssc20.png| EGBCreditssc21.png| EGBCreditssc22.png| Category:Extreme Ghostbusters